Les petits délires des Geeks Faëries
by MissHermione26
Summary: Quelques OS écrits à l'occasion du concours de Fanfic lors des Geek faëries 2013 online. Deux personnages, un thème, une page maximum.
1. La vengeance de Filius

Bonsoir à tous! Me voilà de retour, en direct actuellement des Geek Faëries (enfin de chez moi hein ^^) et surtout de la magikzone. Je participe au concours de Fanfiction dont le sujet est simple: on tire au sort deux personnages et un thème... et à nous d'écrire une fic d'une page maximum. Je vous fais donc partager mes délires du week-end.

* * *

_Disclaimer: tout à JKR, rien à moi, sauf ma folie douce..._

* * *

Premier tirage au sort: Filius Flitwick et Quirrell. Thème: échange d'esprit

* * *

**La vengeance de Filius**

Cela n'avait pas été si difficile finalement.

Un peu de réflexion, quelques petites manipulations et enfin une dose de chance avaient permis à Filius Flitwick de se venger.

L'homme était endormi lorsque le Professeur de sortilèges était entré dans la chambre. Sa petite taille lui avait permis de se glisser subrepticement dans les appartements de Quirrell et de se cacher dans un meuble à chaussures. Puis il n'avait eu qu'à attendre d'entendre les ronflements pour en ressortir. Il s'était approché du lit et s'était glissé sous les couvertures. Enfin il avait prononcé la formule.

_Experientimens_

C'était de la magie très noire, vieille de plus de mille ans, qui permettait de faire un échange d'esprit.

Ainsi, en quelques secondes, un spectateur n'aurai vu qu'un petit homme barbu endormi dans un lit et un grand dadais enturbanné levé, prêt à partir. Il était sorti doucement dans les couloirs de Poudlard et, sans faire le moindre bruit, s'était dirigé vers la sortie. Puis, une fois dans le parc il était partit vers la forêt interdite pour trouver un point de transplanage. Et enfin, après avoir fermé les yeux et tourné sur lui-même, il était arrivé en Albanie.

Il l'avait trouvé rapidement, et s'était proposé de l'aider. Le voyage du retour avait finalement été le plus pénible dans cette histoire, avec l'autre fou attaché derrière sa tête, et le turban par-dessus. Merlin que ce machin était lourd !

Il était revenu, avait murmuré à nouveau la formule et avait retrouvé son petit corps, laissant Quirrell abasourdi, son esprit ne lui appartenant déjà plus vraiment.

Les jours, puis les mois était passés. Un jour que Filius se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il avait vu Quirrell, adossé contre un mur sous le regard menaçant de Severus Rogue. Et cela l'avait fait sourire.

Enfin l'année avait touché à sa fin, et Potter avait renvoyé le fou furieux là où lui-même l'avait trouvé quelques mois auparavant. Quirrell, lui, avait été réduit en poussière… Et ce jour-là, il avait, sans aucun doute, été le plus heureux des hommes.

- Bon débarras ! avait-il murmuré en rentrant dans sa chambre. Ce type n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

Car on ne traite pas impunément Filius Flitwick de « nain ». Ou alors, on le regrette.

* * *

J'avoue m'être beaucoup amusé à imaginer cette scène. Et vous qu'en avez-vous pensé?


	2. Urgence

Bonjour! Voici le deuxième OS que j'ai écris pour les geek Faëries hier soir. Je rappelle qu'ils sont courts car l'une des règles stipule que la fic doit faire une page MAXIMUM.

_Disclaimer: Tout à JKR, rien à moi sauf ma folie douce..._

* * *

Personnages tirés au sort: Dennis Crivey et le chevalier du catogan. Thème: utiliser un sortilège impardonnable.

* * *

**Urgence**

Dennis Crivey courrait à en perdre haleine à travers les couloirs du château. Il était très pressé et essayait par tous les moyens de rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondors, sa maison depuis seulement un jour, deux heures et huit minutes.

Arrivé la veille par le Poudlard express, Dennis avait été ravi d'être réparti dans la même maison que son frère Colin et surtout que du grand, du merveilleux Harry Potter, son idole. Mais les émotions de cette soirée l'avaient empêché de retenir l'exact plan du Château et aujourd'hui, il en payait le prix. Il fallait pourtant qu'il trouve cette fichue salle !

Rouge et essoufflé, il continuait de courir, tournant à gauche, puis à droite, montant un escalier, puis faisant demi-tour. Cela faisait maintenant 20mn qu'il cherchait, et la situation devenait de plus en plus urgente. Enfin, au détour d'un couloir, il croisa une fille de sa maison. Assise sur les marches d'un escalier (encore un!), ses longs cheveux broussailleux pendouillant devant son nez, elle lisait un énorme pavé qui était posé sur ses genoux. Il lui semblait bien qu'elle était installé pas très loin de Harry, la veille, dans la grande salle, et si elle était une amie de Harry, alors elle devait FORCEMENT être gentille.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il en tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle…

La fille leva les yeux de son livre et le regarda en souriant.

- Oui ?

- Je suis nouveau et…

- Oui, je t'ai vu hier. Tu es le frère de Colin, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, oui… je cherche la salle commune, enfin, tu sais, le tableau…

Alors la fille se leva et lui indiqua tranquillement le chemin. Elle était gentille, ça s'était sûr, mais elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point la situation urgeait. Il finit par la couper dans ses explication, la remercia et repartit en courant dans la direction qu'elle lui avait indiqué. Enfin il arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Pourtant, il était vide… son frère lui avait souvent expliqué qu'elle allait faire un tour dans les autres tableaux afin d'aller boire le thé, ce qui n'arrangeait pas ses affaires : il fallait qu'il entre !

Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite afin de voir si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider lorsqu'il vit arriver une sorte de petit bonhomme dans le tableau.

- Halte là ! cria-t-il.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Le chevalier du Catogan, pour vous servir ! dit-il en effectuant une sorte de pirouette et en soulevant son chapeau. Et vous, par ma foy, qui êtes-vous pour me parler ainsi ?

- Je suis un élève et je veux entrer. Le mot de passe est « Piertotum Locomotor »

- Certes non, mon jeune ami !

Dennis n'en pouvais plus. Il regarda s'agiter le petit chevalier qui tentait de le provoquer en duel et qui, surtout, ne lui ouvrait pas la porte. Alors il eut une idée. Son frère lui avait parlé d'un sort qui avait été beaucoup utilisé pendant la guerre, un truc permettant de faire faire ce qu'on voulait à quelqu'un. Puisque ce stupide petit bonhomme refusait de le faire entrer, il allait l'y forcer. Il sortit sa baguette, regarda le tableau et murmura : « Impero ».

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne se passait rien, mais entendit distinctement toussoter. Il se tourna et fit face au professeur Dumbledore qui le fixa dans les yeux.

- Ils ne sont pas impardonnables pour rien, mon garçon…

- Pardon ?

- Ce sort. Il est interdit, tu l'ignorais sans doute, mais c'est pourtant le cas.

Puis le viei homme se tourna vers le tableau et fit signe au chevalier du catogan de partir. Le tableau s'ouvrit immédiatement pour laisser place au tunnel d'entrée des Gryffondors. Dennis s'y engouffra précipitamment, et se tourna vers le directeur pour le remercier.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit alors Dumbledore, je suis comme toi… moi aussi j'ai besoin de me sentir chez moi pour cela…

Dennis hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris puis couru vers son dortoir. Enfin il pût pousser la porte et s'assoir.

Il aimait le calme et l'intimité. Les toilettes collectives, ce n'était décidemment pas pour lui.

* * *

Je vais essayer d'en écrire deux ou trois aujourd'hui, pour finir ces geek Faëries en beauté. En attendant, j'attend vos avis et commentaires :D


	3. La vengeance de Minerva

Hop! Voici le dernier que j'ai eu le temps d'écrire (c'est qu'il y avait plein de choses à faire!).  
Personnage: Ron Weasley et Madame Bibine. Sujet: sortie à Pré-au-Lard

* * *

La vengeance de Minerva

Ron était surexcité. Nous étions le 14 février et il comptait bien profiter de son après-midi à Pré-au-lard pour demander à Hermione de sortir avec lui. Ils étaient en cinquième année et cela faisait déjà un an qu'il aurait dû oser lui poser LA question. Cela lui aurait peut-être évité de la voir aux bras de ce prétentieux de Krum !

Il avait choisi ses plus beaux vêtements : un pull tricoté par sa mère et un pantalon noir. Le pull était gris, ce qui était toujours moins affreux que celui orange avec lequel il était affublé la plupart du temps. Il s'était mis un peu de parfum « Le sorcier d'aujourd'hui » et s'était coiffé longuement. Enfin il l'avait attendu devant la sortie de la salle commune.

Elle était arrivée un peu essoufflée. Visiblement elle aussi avait fait un effort puisque ses cheveux habituellement broussailleux étaient coiffés en un chignon parfait d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches folles et ses lèvres étaient rehaussées d'un rose des plus adorables. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle rosit légèrement et, ensemble, ils prirent le chemin du village.

Ils commencèrent par aller faire un petit tour chez Honeydukes et s'achetèrent un assortiment de friandises. Puis, comme ils avaient un peu froid, ils se dirigèrent vers « les trois balais » afin de se réchauffer. Pendant qu'Hermione leur cherchait une table un peu à l'écart, Ron se dirigea vers le bar pour commander deux bierraubeurres.

Alors qu'il attendait que Madame Rosmerta lui amène sa commande, il avait vu l'ensemble des professeurs de Poudlard assis autour d'une table près de lui, en train, visiblement, de débattre. Il avait tendu l'oreille et avait entendu des mots qu'il aimait particulièrement.

« Canons de Chudley ».

Le professeur Bibine s'était levé d'un seul coup.

- Je m'en vais, je ne peux pas continuer d'écouter ces sornettes !

- Voyons Rolanda, fit McGonagall, ne te fâche pas! Les Canon ont toujours été mauvais, ce n'est pas une surprise !

- Non ! Ils ne sont pas mauvais ! Ils n'ont pas de chance c'est différent !

Alors Ron avait souri et avait dit tout fort :

- Oui ce sont les meilleurs, mais ils ont souffert de la pluie sur les 3 derniers matchs !

Madame Bibine avait les yeux qui s'étaient allumé d'un seul coup. Elle l'avait attrapé par le bras et avait commencé à parler quidditch avec lui, l'emmenant s'assoir à la table des enseignants. Il avait ainsi débattu avec Minerva sans se rendre compte du temps. Puis il s'était souvenu d'Hermione. Il se s'était levé d'un seul coup, et avait tourné la tête.

Elle était toujours là, assise à une table un peu éloigné de la foule. Alors il avait souri de toutes ses dents et avait commencé à s'approcher. Il n'avait pas vu que Seamus était assis à ses côtés, en train de lui raccrocher les épingles de ses cheveux.

- Merci Seamus ! Tu es un vrai gentleman toi, au moins ! Un… garçon m'avait invité mais… il m'a abandonné là pour parler… Quidditch !

- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd, murmura Seamus, tandis qu'Hermione rougissait. Je vais recommander des bierraubeurres. Ne bouge pas surtout !

En passant près d'un Ron déconfit, Seamus lui avait fait un grand sourire. Puis, il s'était arrêté à la table des professeurs et avait glissé un badge des Harpies de Hollyhead dans la main de McGonagall.

- Tenez, pour votre collection ! Et encore merci !

- De rien, mon garçon. Mr Weasley ne me traitera plus de « vieille chouette » dorénavant.

* * *

Alors j'ai pensé vous proposer un truc: comme je n'ai plus de sujets, mais que ce principe me plait beaucoup et visiblement à vous aussi, que diriez vous de me laisser en review deux personnages et une situation? J'en tire une au sort, je garde les mêmes règles (une page maxi) et je vous publie ça demain? Alors à vos claviers!


	4. Etincelles

Bonjour à tous! Voici donc l'OS du jour. Le tirage au sort parmi les reviews m'a donné le sujet de Matsuyama!  
**Personnages: Harry Potter/ Fleur Delacour**  
**Thème: une baguette magique récalcitrante**

_Disclaimer: Tout à JKR, rien à moi, sauf ma douce folie_

**Etincelles**

Cela faisait deux mois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu par Harry Potter. Deux mois que le monde magique, lentement, se relevait d'une guerre qui avait laissé de nombreuses familles orphelines.

C'était le cas de la famille Weasley qui avait perdue l'un de ces enfants, Fred. Georges déambulait au Terrier sans aucun but, Molly et Arthur étaient inconsolables et Ron oubliait tout dans les bras d'Hermione. Bill, Charly et Percy étaient rentrés chez eux depuis un mois si bien que l'ambiance au Terrier, autrefois une maison si pleine de vie, était triste, malgré la présence d'Harry, qui vivait là depuis la fin de la guerre.

Molly avait pourtant décidé que tout le monde serait heureux et réuni pour les 18 ans d'Harry. Elle fit donc venir tous ses enfants ainsi que les quelques membres de l'Ordre encore en vie, pour le dernier week-end de juillet.

Ce matin-là, Harry sortait de la salle de bain lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Fleur Delacour-Weasley, la femme de Bill. Celle-ci, à son habitude, regarda le garçon comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant particulièrement mal élevé et lui demanda :

- Est-ce que tu t'y connais en baguette, Arry ?

Harry la fixa un instant sans comprendre puis finit par lui répondre :

- Heu, hé bien depuis… enfin oui un petit peu.

- Ma baguette ne me répond plus correctement. Dès que j'ai besoin de faire quelque choseelle agit bizarrement.

Elle avait dit ça de son habituel ton prétentieux qui exaspérait presque tous les Weasley, surtout Molly et Ginny.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait de si étrange ta baguette ? demanda Harry.

- Elle crache des étincelles, regarde !

Fleur visa alors un miroir dans le couloir et dit « _Recurvit »_. Et, effectivement, si le miroir se nettoya, la baguette toussota une sorte de petit feu d'artifice rose qui fit sourire Harry.

- Cela te faire rire Arry ? fit Fleur d'un air outragée. Tu te rends compte de l'allure que j'ai avec une baguette comme ça ?

- Je… heu… oui hoqueta-t-il, prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

Fleur haussa alors les épaules et s'éloigna d'un air dédaigneux.

La journée vit Fleur de plus en plus énervée. Dès qu'elle tendait sa baguette pour faire quoi que ce soit, des étincelles roses flambaient dans la maison. Le soir elle alla dans sa chambre de fort méchante humeur, bien qu'une certaine euphorie ait regagné les membres de la famille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit Ginny arriver. Celle-ci pénétra dans la maison et vit Harry l'enlacer tendrement. Puis celui-ci lui expliqua les mésaventures de Fleurs, sous les rires à peine dissimulés des autres membres de sa famille.

- Oh alors ça a marché ? fit Ginny joyeusement.

- Comment ça « marché » ? demanda Bill. On ne se moque pas de la femme que j'aime, Gin' !

- Non, je ne voulais pas me moquer… j'ai juste jeté un sort à sa baguette… c'est une blague… comme faisait Fred tu comprends !

Tout le monde fixa Ginny qui, tout à coup, sembla mal à l'aise. Puis Georges finit par dire :

- Oui, tout à fait le genre de Freddy !

- On se serait cru au bon vieux temps, murmura Molly.

Le reste de la soirée vit les Weasley, Harry et Hermione parler de Fred, se souvenant des farces qu'il faisait avec Georges. Ils n'étaient tous un peu moins tristes et un peu plus nostalgiques. Puis Ginny finit par demander en souriant :

- Alors de quelle couleur était-ce ? Le livre dans lequel j'ai trouvé le sort spécifiait que la couleur des étincelles avait une signification selon la personne. Attendez, ne dites rien !

Ginny se leva, se dirigea vers une vieille commode, sortit d'un tiroir un petit manuel et se mit à le feuilleter rapidement. Enfin elle s'arrêta sur une page et dit, en jetant un œil amusé à Bill :

- Hum… je dirais verte ! Pour une femme cela signifie : « follement éprise de son époux ».

Un silence se fit alors, puis Harry finit par dire :

- Non, elles étaient roses.

Alors Ginny fouilla dans son livre et s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Avec l'impression qu'elle venait d'être foudroyée, elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle resta là, muette, pendant de longues secondes, puis elle finit par murmurer :

- Le rose, chez la jeune sorcière, signifie que l'heureux événement qu'elle attend est une fille.

Alors tous les membres de la famille regardèrent Bill, qui était devenu livide. Puis, comme d'une seule voix, ils se tournèrent vers l'escalier et crièrent :

- FLEUR !

* * *

J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu! Aller on recommence: deux perso et un thème (et je tire au sort). N'hésitez pas à proposer la même chose ou à changer! J'essaye de vous écrire un OS bonus pour ce week end en plus! Bisous


End file.
